Sam and Freddie's Life After iGoodbye
by Nuttybuddyninja
Summary: This is a Seddie/Sam & Cat This is a story full of adventures, friendships, romance and I hope you Rated T but may change to M
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place before Carly and Freddie kissed in iGoodbye.**

_**Sam's POV**_

"_Hey Freddie, I got to talk to you about something important"_

"_What, you want to get back together"_

That's been running through my mind all freaking day. I mean who does Freddie thinks he is, asking me to get back together with him all of a sudden.

He's a jerk thinking he could just go back to Mama after all he's done. What makes things even worse is Carly my best friend is moving to Italy. I mean I am happy for her totally. It's great that she gets to go live with her dad and spend time with him, but I'm really going to miss her. UGH I need some ham. I think I left it in the studio.

"Hey Sam, where are you going" I heard Spencer yell my name while I was heading up stairs.

"Up to the iCarly studio because I left my ham in there" I said running up the stairs.

"Okay I think Carly and Freddie are up there" Spencer yelled over the music from our crazy hat party.

I finally got up to the iCarly studio only to see my best friend and my ex- boyfriend kissing, and by the looks of it they weren't planning of stopping anytime soon. I can already feel the tears running down my face. I need to get out of here fast before I do something I might regret. I raced down the stairs and out of the Shay's apartment faintly hearing someone yelling my name as I sprinted out of Bushwell Plaza forever. The only thought running through my mind was what adventures are happing next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freddie's POV**

"_Hey Freddie, I got to talk to you about something important"_

"_What, you want to get back together"_

That's what's been haunting my mind all day today. Why the heck did I even ask her that? I mean Sam's not the one that's still in love with her ex. She's not the one that wants to kiss her ex senseless. Why did I even let her go in the first place? I'm so stupid to think Sam still has feelings for me. Especially with the way I treated her after we broke up. I mean who did I think I was?

"Hey Freddie" Carly said coming in the studio with a sad smile on the face.

"Oh hey Carly" I replied looking up from my laptop.

"So Freddie," Carly said with a smile coming closer to me. "I'm going to really miss you" she said putting her hand over mine.

"Oh wow I'm going to miss you too Carly" I replied rather awkwardly.

"Yeah" Carly said leaning in and kissing me.

Why is Carly kissing me? What should I do? I can't just push her away. Carly kissing me is so awkward. Never thought I would say that.

"Sorry I just couldn't figure out the right way to say goodbye" Carly said awkwardly breaking the kiss. That's when I saw a flash of blond curls fly past the iCarly studio window.

Shit no this can't be happing to me. I can't believe Sam saw Carly and me kissing. This is so not good. How is she going to ever take me back now?

"Carly it's alright. I'm really going to miss you too," I said frantically. "But I really need to do something. I wish you the best luck on your trip Carly. Have loads of fun" I said rushing down the stairs while frantically calling out Sam's name.

OCC: I know it seems like Freddie doesn't really care about Carly but he does. It's just his mind was so focused on Sam and his actions toward her that he really just wasn't paying attention to her. He really cares about her though and is sad that she's leaving. This chapter is like the first chapter but with Freddie's POV. It doesn't take place after Sam leaves. It takes place on what Sam saw before she left Bushwell and how Freddie reacted to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam POV**

When I finally got home I ran in the house and packed what ever could fit in my suitcase. It wasn't a lot but I was to upset to care. I just needed to get out of Seattle and start a fresh new life. I ran to the garage to get my black, 1964 Sterling motorcycle that Spencer gave me. I loaded my suitcase on to my motorcycle and ran away to start a new life.

I have been driving night and day trying to find somewhere to stop and rest. I finally saw a sign that said Welcome to Los Angels. I got off on Hollywood Boulevard and finally made it to LA. I kept driving tell I found a pawn shop so I could cash in one of my mom's engagement rings. I got off of my motorcycle and walked in the pawn shop.

"Hey how much could I get for this engagement ring?" I asked the guy at the counter.

"I don't know let me weigh it" the guy said taking it and putting it on the scale.

"So how much could I get for it?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to leave already. I was so tired that I could already feel my eyes closing because I didn't get any sleep last night.

"Hey aren't you Sam from iCarly?" the guy asked all interested.

"I don't know are you a cop?" I asked joking.

"No" the guy said confused.

"Well than yeah I'm Sam"

"I'll tell you what. Since I'm a huge fan of iCarly I'll give you 1,000 bucks for it" he said seriously.

"Seriously" I said all excited. I'm going to be able to live in a really nice hotel. Mama likes.

"Seriously" he said handing me all the money.

"Well thanks, bye" I said and walked out of the pawn shop. I got on my motorcycle and drove tell I reached the Hollywood hotel where I would be able to finally go to sleep. I reached it and got off of my motorcycle. I walked in the hotel and walked up to the counter to give the lady my money.

"Hi name is Sam Puckett and I would like a room?" I asked barley staying awake.

"Ok and how old are you Miss Puckett?" the lady asked with a bored and tired tone of voice. Which I didn't really care because I was so tired and bored too.

"I'm 18" I said yawning and trying to stay awake since frankly it was almost midnight.

"Well here's your room key and I hope you have a good stay"

"Yeah Okay" I said rushing to get upstairs. I opened the door and saw the biggest and nicest room I have ever saw. I could tell Mama's going to like staying here. I went to the bathroom and took a quick warm shower then put on my pajamas. I walked back into the room and got in my bed and went to sleep thinking about what I'm going to do from here on out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Freddie POV**

I was looking all day for Sam and I couldn't find her anywhere. I'm realizing I messed up pretty bad. If only I had pushed Carly away when I had the chance then we wouldn't be in this situation right now. However Carly is one of my best friends so if I pushed her away I could have hurt her feelings. Sam doesn't have a right to be mad at me anyway. It's not like she still has feelings for me. So why should she care anyway. I didn't do anything wrong at all. No I really fucked her up. I hurt her and now I don't know how to fix it.

"Spencer what the hell am I going to do," I cried pacing back in forth in the living room. "I can't find her anywhere. I mean what if she's lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Man this is my entire fault" I said all depressed slumping down on the couch.

"Freddo you need to calm down," Spencer said calmly. "I promise you Sam's okay. She's a strong girl you know that" Spencer said patting me on the back.

"I know she can take care of herself, but I love her Spence. What if I never see her again" I said leaning back and covering my face with my hands.

"Freddie you really hurt Sam. She needs time to recover okay and she can't do that around you" Spencer said sternly standing up.

"Spencer I didn't mean to hurt her" I said full of regret. That's the truth I really didn't mean to hurt her. The pain of losing her was just too much for me to take. So I tried to fool myself by thinking if I was a jerk to her all my feeling for her would go away. What happened was the complete opposite. I fell in even more in love with her than I already was and I made her run away.

"Yeah well you did hurt her Freddie," Spencer cried. "Listen Sam is like my other little sister and I hate it when she gets hurt" Spencer said raising his voice a bit. Spencer's really upset at me. He is actually raising his voice at me. He never raises his voice at anyone unless someone does something really bad. I mean really really bad. Man I really blew it and I need to fix it fast.

"Spencer listen I'm sorry," I said. "I know I was a jerk to her and I had absolutely no right to act that way to her but I need to find her and fix this" I said sincerely. I stood up from the couch and made my way over to the door. Sam couldn't have gone far at all. She doesn't have a car or anything so she has to be around here somewhere.

"Well I doubt that you're going to be able to find her" Spencer said walking behind the counter.

"Wait what do you mean?" I said confused. What was he talking about? I bet he knows where Sam is and won't tell me. That's the only thing that makes since.

"You know where Sam is don't you," I screamed angrily.

"I bet you know you exactly where she is and you just won't tell me". I screamed furiously. I can't believe this. Man I so want to punch him in the face.

"Freddie NO I don't know where Sam is okay" Spencer yelled shaking me.

"Well than how would you know I can't find her?"I screamed ready to throw a punch any minute. I just can't believe this. He's trying to keep Sam from me. Well that's not happening I will find her.

"I'm just saying Sam is the kind of girl that runs away from her problems" Spencer said a little softer sitting down on the couch.

"What does that have to do with anything? She couldn't have gone far. She has no ride" I said staring at Spencer pointly?

"That's the thing Freddo she does." Spencer sighed. Wait, what does he mean she does? He couldn't mean she has a ride. That's impossible, she would have bragged about it the first time she bought a car. Also Sam has no money whatsoever.

"Listen before we even knew that Carly was going to Italy I gave her my motorcycle," Spencer sighed before continuing. "I didn't think she was going to take off and leave, but I also didn't think you and Carly we going to kiss and give her a reason to take off and leave" Spencer said raising his voice a little at the last part.

"So what are you trying to say" I said my voice wavering a bit. The thing is I already knew what he was going to say. I just needed to hear it from someone else because I didn't to believe it.

"Freddo what I'm trying to say is Sam's gone. She's out of the state and there's nothing you could really do about except trust that she will come back when she's ready" Spencer replied sympathetically. He's right Sam's gone. The girl I love is gone and there's nothing I could do about it. I royally fucked up whatever I had with her.

**OCC: I hope you like the story so far. Do you guys like this one more or the other one I did more. I like this one more because its more realistic than the other one. Give me some reviews. It would be nice**


	5. Chapter 5

**OCC: Someone asked if I would do a Harry Potter crossover with this story. I'm sorry to say this, but Harr**

**y Potter will not be part of this story. 1) I don't know enough about Harry Potter to write a story. 2) This story is already a crossover of Sam & Cat and iCarly. I'm sorry but it's not going to happen. **

**Sam POV**

I was awoken from my deep sleep by the sound of my stupid phone ringing. I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the desk by the hotel bed. Fuck who in the world is up at six on a Saturday morning? I grabbed my phone off the desk banging my forearm while I was at it and answered it. Right after I answered, the sound of the voice on the other side made me wish I checked the caller ID first.

"What the hell do you want Benson," I said groggily. "It's six in the morning". I said as threatening as possible.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed". He said laughing. Ugh who does he think he is? He freaking woke me up and then has the guts to call me out for being pissed.

"Shut up" I growled. "Maybe if you didn't wake me up I wouldn't be pissed". I screamed. I couldn't help it. I didn't go to bed at all the other night because I was on the rode. Then when I was getting some quality sleep that I seriously needed the last person that I would want to speak too calls. UGH.

"Dang Sam," he said surprised. "Go back to sleep. I'll call you later"

"Don't bother and bye" I said in a cold voice. My voice was literally dripping with venom but he hurt me a lot. I just didn't have the power to talk to him right now. Besides he can call Carly and wake her up. He loves her and not me anyway so it doesn't really matter. Since Freddie already woke me up I decided to get ready. I got off the bed and headed to the shower to clean myself up. After I finished I got out, dried myself off with towel, applied some strawberry scented lotion on my body, and then brushed and blow-dried my strawberry scented hair. When Freddie and I dated he used to always play with my hair. It was nice until he turned in to an A-class jerk. After I blow- dried and curled my hair into waves I walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. I decided to get dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, my purple Penny Tee that says Ham Is God and a pair of my black boot heels. After I finished getting dressed I walked back in to the bathroom to put my make up on. I applied some eyeliner, mascara and a tinge of light purple eye shadow to my eyes. Once I was finished getting ready I walked back into the bedroom to call for room service because I was really hungry.

"Hey can I have pancakes, bacon, two eggs and some ham on the side please?" I said to the room service lady.

"Yes you may," the lady replied. "I'll send it right up in 45 okay. Hope your having a good stay". The room service lady replied politely and ended the call. To kill time I grabbed my laptop and logged on to SplashFace only to see I had 20 messages already. Most of them were from the one and only Fredjerk. I had 10 from him, 5 from Carly and 5 from Spencer. I decided to delete Fredjerk's and check Carly's first. I'm sure not checking all of them. I'm too lazy to check them all. I will check one from each except jerkface's.

_Hey Sam,_

_I miss you so much that you really wouldn't even be able to guess. _

_So how are you? Listen I talked to Freddie and he says that your not _

_talking to him. Why not, did he do something? He says you ran away _

_from Seattle. Where are you now? Anyway maybe we can video chat _

_sometime. Bye Sam, I hope wherever you are your doing okay. I love _

_you. _**Carly **

Is Carly seriously acting like she didn't kiss Freddie? I mean I know that she doesn't know that I know. But is she really not even going to be honest with me? I can't believe this. I'm basically going to lose my two best friends. Actually I guess former best friends. Carly and I used to always be honest with each other and now she's basically back-stabbing me thinking I don't know. When did Carly change? Actually when did all three of us change? Everything was so much easier when we were younger. It used to be Freddie and me fighting with Carly playing peace maker. When did it honestly all change? Oh yeah that's right, when I started falling for the dork. It would have changed eventually anyway though. I guess I always knew things would change once we got older. I just didn't think that change would be broken friendship and especially me falling for the dork. I guess I should write her back anyway though. I took a few deep breathes and started typing a message back to her.

**Hey Carly,**

**I'm doing just perfect right now. I'm just really pissed at Fredork**

**right now. Actually I'm pissed at a few people right now for**

**acting like I'm stupid. Anyway Carls is there anything I should**

**know? Is there anything different in your life right now. Did you back- stab a friend recently. No offense I'm just wondering. For instance was there any surprising moment that you had with some boy before you left to Italy. You know is there anything you might have forgotten to mention to me before your long and tired trip. Just wondering what's in your pretty brunette head. Anyway I **

**hope to talk to you soon. Bye Carly.**Sam

I sure was sarcastic and I didn't even realize tell I looked it over. I'm sure pissed. I can't believe she had the guts to lie to me like that. She acted like I was some stupid idiotic freak. I may be a lot of things but I am NOT stupid. She's so going to pay. I mean she broke one of the most important codes in the best friend hand book. You don't kiss your best friends ex- boyfriend without permission. She didn't even care to ask. She just went out of her way and kissed him. I'm done with everyone in Seattle and I'm starting a brand new life in LA. I'M SERIOUSLY DONE.


End file.
